Trunks Song
by Dirk-Gently
Summary: A sad songfic to Adams Song by Blink 182. About everyones reaction to Trunks making the ultimate decision...taking his own life. enjoy. review.


Trunks' Song  
  
Songfic by Dirk Gently  
  
A songfic about everyone's reaction to Trunks' death…suicide.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I do not own "Adam's Song by Blink 182" or any other Blink song for that matter. 'Nuff said.  
  
~*~  
  
The funeral was short. All friends and family of one, Trunks V. Briefs came to pay their respects to the lilac haired saiyan and friend. His body was buried in the middle of Satan City Cemetery. Everyone from the mayor downward came to the burial. Mrs. Bulma Briefs was the one who had found her son. Refusing to go into details, the only information she would reveal was a suicide note left on her son's pillow. It told of the demi-saiyan's inner struggle and depression. Unlike many victims of suicide…Trunks had left no warnings…or so they thought…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
  
I trace the cord back to the wall  
  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son Goten sat on a rock overlooking the valley south of his home. He somehow couldn't grasp the fact that his best friend had done the unthinkable. He had taken his life in an effort to free himself from the torment only he knew about. Goten cursed himself inwardly for not realizing the trouble his lifelong friend had been in. he remembered one day a week ago…was it only a week? It seemed like a lifetime…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Trunks! Wanna go fishing down by turtle pond?"  
  
"Nah, Goten, you go on ahead…I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Well, ya wanna go to the Mall?"  
  
"No, like I said, I'm really not in the mood" Trunks was getting angry.  
  
"Oh, well…I know! Lets go to one of those back roads and skateboard! You always loved skateboarding! Yeah! You can use you board and I'll just…"  
  
Trunks looked up at his friend and smiled a very weak smile. "you know Goten…I'm really not into skateboarding anymore. As a matter of fact…" Trunks disappeared for a second but then reappeared holding his neighborhood famous, very expensive, birthday present skateboard. "…You should have it Goten."  
  
Goten's eyes widened "Really?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Sure, I won't be needing it…"  
  
"Thanks Trunks you're a pal!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Goten shut his eyes hard, as though the world were too ugly a thing to look at.  
  
Stupid! How could he have been so stupid?!  
  
He realized too late that giving away prized possessions was one of the surest signs that someone was contemplating suicide.  
  
But he had been too late…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took my time, I hurried up  
  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
  
I'm too depressed to go on  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan couldn't sleep. He was horrorstruck and taken aback by Trunks' terrible decision…to take his own life. Gohan remembered so vividly the day Trunks had come to this time from the future…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So…did you know my dad?"  
  
Trunks' warm smile met Gohans eyes. Gohan was much younger than Trunks but Trunks held a certain admiration for him.  
  
"No, I didn't actually meet your father, kiddo, I've just known of him."  
  
Gohan smiled and giggled as Trunks ruffled his hair. Much like a big brother, or father would have…  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan, couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, but he felt that if he went to sleep, he would be closing his eyes to a situation he did not wish to acknowledge and therefore letting Trunks and everyone else down. But eventually sleep took over and Gohan prepared for what was bound to be a rough night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
Days when I still felt alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
  
The world was wide, too late to try  
  
The tour was over I'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears poured from young Pan's eyes. She couldn't believe that Trunks was gone. One of her best friend's brother…her uncle's best friend…her grandma's best friend's son. But, to her, Trunks was more than that. He was the only man she ever had strong feelings for. Ten years didn't matter to her! All she ever wanted was to spend time with Trunks…to know that he knew of her existence…and for him to love her back…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Pan was very scared. She was lost in the woods without her daddy or mommy. She thought she would be able to keep up with Uncle Goten but she had fallen behind. Now she was lost and worried. What creatures lurked inside the woods? Waiting to swallow up lost little girls. She sat down against a great oak tree and cried. But then…what was that? A rustle of the trees? Was it her mommy coming to get her? Or was it an unseen evil? She pressed herself up against the tree and closed her eyes. She waited for her attacker to make its move. The creature stuck its head out of the bushes and said:  
  
"Why are you crying Pan-chan?"  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes. "Trunks?"  
  
The saiyan grinned. "The one and only!"  
  
To her own surprise as much as Trunks' she ran up and gave Trunks a great big hug. All the while sobbing about getting lost and everything else.  
  
Trunks comforted her and took her home. When he left, she waved to him saucer-eyed, knowing she had found her true love.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
But, he was gone now, and no amount of crying would bring him back. Not even the dragonballs could save him. He had taken his own life, and therefore could not be willed back into existence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
  
Give all my things to all my friends  
  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks had been the most annoying brother a girl could ever have but Braa still missed him more than she missed anything else in the world. She had no specific memories but the general memory of her lost brother brought her into fits of hysterics. She had lost her brother, who, while annoying at times, would never do anything to hurt her. The more she thought about it, the surer she was that he was last person on planet earth who deserved to leave it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You'll close it off, board it up  
  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
  
Of apple juice in the hall  
  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma Briefs was devastated. Her first and only son was gone. Gone forever. She would never again get to hear him ask for one more cookie or if he could stay up one more half-hour. She would never get to see his proud smiling face when he brought home a straight A report card. But then…he didn't always get straight A's…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Trunks? Did you get your report card today?"  
  
"Yessum" he muttered.  
  
"Well, lets see it!"  
  
He reluctantly handed over the slip of paper. Bulma read it:  
  
Math: C-  
  
History: C-  
  
English: B-  
  
Science: C+  
  
Physical Education: D  
  
Art: C  
  
Underneath it read: Trunk's performance has taken an absolute nosedive! His effort and interest have gone down 110% Who was once a grade A student now better work hard if he wants to out of high school, because now it isn't looking very good!  
  
Bulma gasped. "Trunks?! How did this happen?"  
  
Trunks shuffled his feet. "I dunno. I guess I'm just a stupid little, good for nothing kid…"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It was so obvious now. Trunks' decreasing performance in school was an obvious sign that something was wrong. But Bulma had been blinded. For the time that it mattered most she had lost her ability to see the children's feelings. She had not expected this…but then…does anyone?…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
  
Days when I can still feel alive  
  
When I can't wait to get outside  
  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
  
The tour is over, I've survived  
  
I can't wait till I get home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a cliff at the end of the world Vegeta Briefs stood. For once, he was in humility, he had nothing proud to say, no boastful remark to make. The fact was that his only son, the prince of saiyans was dead. His life had not been lost in a battle of good and evil, but a battle with himself.  
  
Vegeta cursed himself as a father for not realizing it. His son, his smiling, laughing, cheerful friend would never be seen on earth, and in body again. A single tear dribbled down the saiyan's always rock hard face. Vegeta had long since forgotten how to cry. The feeling came back to him now. But he did not hold it in. He let the tears flow, doing nothing to stop them. On a cliff at the end of the world Vegeta screamed.  
  
And now, head bowed, the King of all Saiyans left, seeking refuge with family…  
  
~*~  
  
::sniffle:: ok ok I know that Adams Song is really an anti-suicide song but it was the best to set the mood I wanted to set. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
